duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Mix 2000
In The Mix 2000 is a mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by Circa Records Ltd / Virgin during 1999. About the album This is a DJ mix featuring Dance, Trance and Speed Garage tracks by various artists. The mix was created by Richard Evans, a former sound engineer at Wise Buddah. The compilation features Duran Duran's "Girls on Film" (Tall Paul Mix), a track released on various 1998 promos such as The Remixes to promote the Greatest album. Track listing 7243 8 47291 2 7, VTDCD240 CD 1 #"Crash" (Edit) - Propellerheads (3:36) arranged by, Producer – Alex Gifford #"When I Grow Up" (Tenaglia Remix) - Garbage (5:59) remix by Danny Tenaglia #"Can't Get Enough" - Soulsearcher (3:46) Arranged by, Producer – Marc Pomeroy #"Music Sounds Better With You" (32 On Red Dubmix) (3:12) remix by DJ Sneak #"You Don't Know Me" (Original) - Armand Van Helden (4:53) #"Good Life (Buena Vida)" (Summer Fiesta Mix) - Inner City (6:28) remix, Producer – Tommy Onyx #"Given Up" (Hugstar Mix) - Mirrorball (3:36) Remix by Hugstar Burger Queen #"Love Stimulation" (Paul Van Dyk's Love Club Mix) - Paul van Dyk Presents Humate (4:07) remix by Gerret Frerichs #"Protect Your Mind (For The Love Of A Princess)" (Suspicious Remix) - DJ Sakin & Friends (4:10) remix by Suspicious #"Up And Down" (The Tin Tin Out Remix) - Vengaboys (3:17) remix by Tin Tin Out #"Three Drives 99" (Lost Tribe vs. Miro Vocal Remix) - Greece 2000 (4:12) remix by Lost Tribe, Miro #"Good Shot" (Original Mix) - Handsburn (3:44) #"For An Angel" (Paul van Dyk Remix) - Paul van Dyk (5:51) #"Atomic 98" (Tall Paul Remix) - Blondie (3:16) remix by Tall Paul #"Diving Faces" (Original Club Mix) - Liquid Child (6:05) #"The Living Dream" (Main Vocal) - Sundance (3:59) #"Girls on Film" (Tall Paul Mix) - Duran Duran (3:20) remix by Tall Paul #"1998" (Paul van Dyk Remix) - Binary Finary (4:18) remix by Paul van Dyk CD 2 #"Praise You" (Edit) - Fatboy Slim (3:46) #"Rock And Roll Bar" (Edit) - Mint Royale (3:38) #"Bad Girls" (7" Edit) - Juliet Roberts (3:33) #"Tonite" (Radio Edit) - Supercar (3:09) #"Music Sounds Better With You" (Original Mix) - Stardust (4:14) #"Everybody Get Up" (Capriccio Club Mix) - Capriccio (4:14) #"Love On Love" (David Morales Club of Love Mix) - Candi Staton (4:17) remix by David Morales #"Raise Your Hands" (Rhythm Masters Remix) - Big Room Girl feat. Darryl Pandy (4:31) remix by Rhythm Masters #"Good Rhymes" (Original Version) - Da Click (3:32) mixed by Pied Piper #"Sweet Like Chocolate" (Ruff Driverz Vocal Mix) - Shanks & Bigfoot (4:15) remix by Ruff Driverz #"We Are Love" (Gridlock Mix Radio Edit) - DJ Eric (4:00) remix by Gridlock #"Disco Babes From Outer Space" (Original Mix) - Babe Instinct (3:36) #"Freak It" (Original Mix) - Studio 45 (5:00) #"You Should Be..." (Club Mix) - Blockster (4:02) #"I'm Lonely" (Original Version) - Hollis P. Monroe (3:49) #"Summersault" (Original) - Taste Xperience feat. Natasha Pearl (6:10) #"High Energy" (Ruff Driverz Club Mix) - Slip 'N' Shuffle* feat. Leoni (3:15) remix by Ruff Driverz #"Popped" (Radio Edit) - Fool Boona (3:19) #"Star" (Vocal Mix) - Horrible Boy (5:25) Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums